


Stuck in a Rut

by TheShipDen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Dipper, Alpha!Mabel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Gleeful twins - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!will, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Willdip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: Dipper's stuck in his rut without any help, that is, until his sibling steers a certain omega his way to help him.





	Stuck in a Rut

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a lot because I know I won't be able to during these next few weeks probably, that and it's easier to write something unplotted and just go with the flow rather then focus on things for storylines. It's less time consuming but don't worry! I am working on updates to the stories.  
> Just take this for right now until I come back
> 
> I also didn't proofread this before hand so forgive any mistakes

Dipper was in his rut, his scent was thick and heavy which would draw in potential mates to assist him during this time. But the boy didn’t want a mate nor did he want some stranger. None of them were worthy enough, smart enough, good looking enough, not even tolerable. Omegas simply threw themselves at him and their scents were always too flowery and fake, it made his nose scrunch up in disgust. Some were generally lovely people, other downright whoring themselves out, some fell in the middle between the two categories but then there was Will.

William the shy, overly kind and naive, blue haired omega. His scent was the first thing that caught Dipper’s eye. It was sweet but not at all like the other artificial, perfume type he grew accustomed to, it was light and carried on the air. Once it hit his nose he knew he wanted no one other then the person that belonged to such a scent, it was intoxicating and drove his inner alpha crazy, it was sweet and screamed purity, innocence. Good god he’d give anything to bury himself inside that stupidly sincere and genuine omega, to scent him, to inhale that heavenly smell for hours while he mated. Then it came to that irritating boy’s body. He was slender in the arms but had enough thigh and ass to get a good squeeze and grip, plump but not too out there, matching his biology nicely. His eyes were soft as was his smile, his hair silky to the touch almost like his quiet and reserved voice, he wandered what it would sound like with him assaulting him with nibs and bites.

He felt a wave of pure heat and arousal slip down his spine and to his abdomen, making the tent in his pants all the more noticeable. He growled and snarled, he knew better then to think such dangerous thoughts yet he craved the omega so badly. He wanted to rake his nails through his hair and tug him down, forcing him to take his twitching member into that wet, slick mouth of his. Those delicious lips wrapping around him in the most innocent and yet dirty way- Yes, he wanted that. He wanted that more then anything.

But he couldn’t have that.

No, it seemed his family thought otherwise of his obvious inner calling for the omega. Mabel was keeping Will busy for the day while the Stan’s kept him locked in his room, not that he minded, he would’ve stayed there anyway without the long lecture. He knew about keeping up the Gleeful name and never going below Gleeful standards, but who gave an honest fuck about all that when all they could think about was how great it would feel to get off?

The male twin scowled, rolling his hips into his own palm with a hiss. This wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy, it never was, the hands of another would feel so much better. Even with his hand snaking underneath slacks and boxers, pumping roughly and in a speedy pace, it wasn’t enough. Sure, the pleasure would build and would feel like he would be there, right on the edge of pure bliss. Sweat making the usual styled and tamed hair a little more wild and free, his release rocking his shot nerves, he was still left unsatisfied and extremely hard. It was starting to become painful, as it always had before, and he whimpered.

At moments like these he wished he had the guts to stand against his great uncle’s like he had so many others, but he could never. Neither could Mabel, nor anyone else in the world. 

______________________________________

It was nighttime now, Will had finished arranging the female alpha’s closet with all the new outfits and shoes, handled the jewelry and accessories, cleaned and polished her room, did the normal chores, returned to run more errands in town for the girl, being sent back off to make sure Gideon was doing swell and knew of her love and got her gifts, and the list went on. He liked the softer attention the female was giving him lately, he found himself being brought closer to her, it made something warm in his chest. And so it seemed the alpha enjoyed his company as well. She had always disliked him, never taking the time to even glance his way before now, Mabel understood perfectly why her brother had a certain fondness for this crybaby servant. Not that she particularly agreed, but she got it. 

Mabel cherished her sibling, she really did, and she knew how difficult her heats were without hired help. She’d known all about her brother and Will, from the stolen glances to the slightest brushing of hands together and the reddened faces and lips, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to guess what was going on. Though, her uncles were oblivious, serves them right for the neglect. After everything they had been through together, and he had dealt with, she was certain he deserved a pity bone. With Stanford busy in the lab far from hearing range, and her other uncle off conning some poor sap, she had the chance she waited for.

“William, I have a final task for you. This one is most important and I expect you to meet the expectations set for you.” The twin started off evenly, a wiry smile ghosting over her features as she stared at the boy through her mirror, brushing her hair to prepare for bed. “Do you think you can handle it?”

“Y-Yes, Mistress.” The demon bowed his head down in respect, awaiting whatever it is was to be asked of him. 

“My dearest sibling is in need, I’m sure you’re aware of our secondary biology and the science behind them, and you seem to fit the bill of what he most desires. Go quickly and help him. Do not get caught and do not speak a word of this to anyone, not even to Mason. Am I clear?” The girl set her brush down, turning around to cross one leg over the other, giving Will the most serious and pressing look. It made him smile knowing how each twin cared for the other, he loved siblings, they were always so precious and interesting.

“Of course, Mistress.” 

“Good, now off with you.”

______________________________________

 

He tried everything he could think of to relax his tense muscles, to relieve some of the pressure bubbling below the skin, but none of it truly cut the edge off his rut. He absolutely hated this, despised it. But when that sweet, honey rich scent wafted under his door and hit him did he perk up from his bed, fangs poking out from his lips in anticipation. He wanted to sink them into the owner of that scent, the inner alpha screaming at him to do so, to take what was his- to claim it. But then he’d be busted for sure and no amount of pleasure could make it worth it if his uncles found out. In fact, he shouldn’t allow himself to turn into a mess of instincts and desires, it wasn’t proper. Wasn’t what Gleeful’s do.

“M-Master?” The omega knocked on the door softly, when he was met with no answer he grew worried, pushing the door opened. The raw scent of lust and musk made something in him fire up, he never fully comprehended what his biology could make him do but he was really feeling like doing whatever it was this alpha asked of him. He felt the need to obey and submit. When his eyes fell onto his master’s he froze to take it all in. He’d never witness Dipper so unrefined- it sent heat dancing along his nerves. 

“You shouldn’t be here William.” Came the reply, though there was no threat or malice to it, it was empty and void. Dipper was trying not to jump the omega right then. It was growing increasingly difficult the longer those innocent doe eyes stared him down.

“I-I came to-to help, Master.” The demon replied turning his gaze towards the floor, cheeks tinting red as his own hormones began to react to the alpha in heat, his mind becoming a little foggy. 

“To help?” Dipper echoed, a slight hiss in annoyance lacing into his tone. Truthfully he had to bite back a purr at those words, before his own mind could even register anything, he was stalking forward. “I’m afraid your assistance is unneeded. I suggest you leave now.”

Ignoring whatever his conscious was telling him to do, Will came forth towards the hungry alpha who was beginning to look at him as some piece of meat, he tilted his head just slightly to the side. Baring his neck, exposing the soft and clean skin, free of marks and any other’s scent. Dipper found himself snarling in warning, attempting to push off the surge of want in his body, the things he wanted to do to this omega. 

“William.” The twin stepped forward more, hands gripping onto demon’s arms and pushing him against the wall. It was an intimidation attempt that was steadily looking more like a mistake then anything, at this distance, Will’s smell was making him practically drool. The sight of his bared neck made him lick his lips. He just wanted to take, take take. “This is your last chance to leave, take it.” 

The omega shook his head, hands coming up to run gentle touches along his arms where the sleeves were rolled up, it sent a chilling shiver down his body. Fine, if Will wanted to be stubborn and have it, he could give it to him alright. A low growl erupted from the alpha and he pushed a leg between the other’s, hands moving from holding Will’s arms to unbuttoning his dress shirt and revealing more skin. He latched his mouth to it, sucking and nibbling here and there, running the flat of his tongue up in a wet stripe along the other. Will’s heart lurched at being scented, his knees beginning to shake as he struggled to hold himself up right, his mind was being drowned in a muggy haze. His hormones did all this? Fascinating. 

The demon felt hands slide up and down his sides, caressing his hips before gyrating them onto the leg between his own, when the omega’s hips were being ground he couldn’t help but whine. Soon warm lips crashed against his own, his own mouth being invaded by the alpha’s tongue, he could feel those sharpened fangs nib in warning when Will did something that created space between the two. The blue haired boy could feel how hard the other was, when his hips brushed closed enough to the other’s it was no surprise as he felt it, plus how rough the other was being was an obvious clue.

His slightly opened shirt was grapped then and he found himself being whipped around and tossed onto a soft mattress, soon a body was pressing against him and ridding him of the clothes he possessed. Dipper carelessly tossed both their clothes to the floor, turning to smirk at the flustered demon beneath him. His legs were held together and the omega seemed bashful, it was ironic. 

“Now, Now William. It’s not the time to act shy.” Dipper cooed, hand snaking to part trembling legs. He didn’t want to hurt his demon, really, but he couldn’t prolong this and he knew the omega wasn’t as fragile as he presented to be. So without much other thought, the alpha entered the other’s entrance, immediately pulling out to slam himself back in. It felt just as heavenly as he’d dreamed of, Will was tight and hot and squeezing him in all the right places, making the most delicious sounds and clawing at him in the most pleasurable way. 

The omega cried out when he felt so full for the first time, it hurt and was a big stretch. Before he could adjust to it, he was being pounded into roughly, legs held opened to prevent him from possibly slipping away. Yes, the demon wanted this but not so quickly. Though there was little for him to do, and with the pleased expression on the alpha’s face his pain seemed worth it. His arms hooked around the other’s shoulders, scratching angry red lines down his back as the breath was taken right out of him. “Ma-master!! Pl- Nnhn- please, Ah!~ Hu-urts-Mmm.”

Dipper angled his hips, searching for that one spot inside the other that would make this better and more enjoyable for them both. One hand left the death-like grip on the shaky legs, grabbing at the other’s hips to aid him, Will’s sex scent was making him want nothing more then to manhandle the demon. Force those moans and whines right out of him. God he looked so good like this, mouth agape and face flushed red, body arching up into his. He was definitely going to remember this, burn the image into his mind and keep it etched into every brain cell he had. He felt the walls around his length tighten around him, those legs trying to get him to go in deeper as a loud mewl escape the omega.

“There! Ri-Right there! Ma-Aaah-aster!!~” Dipper gave a husky purr, pausing to focus more weight onto his knees before he started roughly thrusting in and out of Will. His hand flew and got a handful of that silky blue hair, forcing the demon’s neck into open air.

“Who’s your Alpha?” The twin whispered, biting feverishly on the other’s ear and drinking in those hot pants and sharp gasps, he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t done this sooner. This was great, Will felt great- was great. So submissive and accepting, it made him wander what he would do for his master’s sake. 

“Y-You! Yo-Ah- You are Master! Haah, I’m close please, pleaseplease-“

There was a growl on Dipper’s end, possessive and lustful, hand going down to pump the omega along with the harsh rhythm he had set. The twin felt that heat clamp down onto him again, a loud moan grace his ears-

Though he was fair from done, not yet satisfied. He was still roaring to go and as much as he’d like to wait for William, he couldn’t. He was too far denied and was going to get through this, besides, Will agreed to this the second he set foot in the human’s room. He still didn’t know why he had waited this long to do this with his demon, he enjoyed and thrived in Will’s company and affections, dare he even say he was fond of the boy. His inner alpha would only be satisfied with him, no one else, no one could even come close to the perfection that was Will. And it seemed the other thought the same. It was a mutually shared feeling, not verbally shared, but they knew it in how the other acted. How they looked at one another.

And the omega could see the affection shining past the lust blown pupils, felt it in the way Dipper raised his hand to caress his cheek, how the thrusts turned a little less rushed and rough. The moment was tender, but it was solely a moment before it was released. 

“Hands and knees.”

Even if his body was tired, it obeyed and when space was finally provided to allow the omega to move, he did just that. His alpha was right back on him in seconds, dick buried inside him and they were brought back to the fast pace from earlier. Will was whimpering and moaning loud, hearing murmured praise followed by grunts and pants of Dipper’s own. He could feel nails raking their way down his back and chest, marking him, maybe they even broke some skin. He didn’t know nor did he care, he knew he was going to be sore and his muscles would ache when they got through and this was only the beginning of his master’s rut. There’s no telling just how much more was going to happen, Will was excited for it, there was something about being left so sore that sparked more fire in his belly.

The demon couldn’t hold himself up, face burying into soft pillows as his hips stayed in the air, tears pricking his eyes and running down his heated cheeks at his oversensitivity. A harsh tug on his hair got him to straighten up and he was forced up, the omega cried out at the sharp tugs, making his body rock back more onto the brunette’s arousal and then he was seeing those stars again. Those bundles of nerves making his body ache and twitch, bucking his hips in response.

“M-May I?” Dipper huffed, despite the hard edge to his tone, he found an underlying tenderness in it. Nodding his head, even if it hadn’t been there or the twin hadn’t asked, he would’ve been fine with it. Whatever he could do to help and please, he would do or bare it. 

There was another round of sharply angled thrusts before he felt himself being stretched again, DIpper’s knot slipping inside to stay as he felt the other buck a few more times into him. His own orgasm hit at the same time and they were both moaning aloud, though Will was louder and definitely not as low and reserved as the twin’s. The hand tangled in his hair let its hold go and the demon once again sunk back into the mattress below, hips remaining in place as he struggled to catch some air and control his rapidly beating heart. Then there was featherlight kisses being pressed against the nail marks, gentle hands rubbing at his sides and easing the muscles weariness away. William whined breathless, too tired to do much back but vocalize his approval for it.

The twin hummed softly along the other’s spine, sighing contently for the first time that day, taking in how good Will smelled. There was the usual sweet, honey-soaked scent but it was mingling with his own since he had scented him, Dipper liked this one quite a bit more then the normal. Maybe he’d keep doing it, he had a whole week after all.

“You did so well,” The alpha commented. Voice almost as soft as Will’s own, the love dripping through the exhaustion. “Such a good omega, simply divine.”

Several minutes passed by, neither being able to move away not that they wanted to. Will wiggled his hips just barely, the slightest brush against his prostate sent him mewling and made the alpha above him tense for a second before there was an amused chuckle.

“Keep doing that, and we might never separate. Unless you’re asking for another round."


End file.
